


Lady Don't Fall Backwards

by banquos_ghost



Series: Mad About The Boy [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banquos_ghost/pseuds/banquos_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future of the Commonwealth is resting on the shoulders of Nora and MacCready. Heaven help the Commonwealth....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before the Bombs

An Office in Boston

22 October 2077

Trying on her office clothes the night before returning to work had been a humbling experience for Nora. Suits that had fitted and enhanced her figure before pregnancy now hung and stretched in all the wrong places. She really should have treated herself to some new clothes but time had slipped like sand between her fingers. She'd left it until the Sunday night before she returned before she'd even considered the matter. It was too late to do anything about it now. She had laid out her clothes ready for the next day, hoping that the accessories she'd chosen would hide a multitude of sins. Nate had been no help at all, he'd made the appropriate noises, telling her that she looked fine, but she knew he just didn't want to engage with her misery.

On Monday morning she had arrived early at the office. As she waited in the lobby for her colleagues to arrive, she felt more like an anxious intern on her first day rather than a returning time-served professional. She had been put straight to work on a large caseload. One of the administration assistants had shown her to her newly assigned office, which was considerably smaller than the one she had occupied before her maternity leave and the window was tiny. Waiting for her on the large desk was a computer terminal and a huge pile of paperwork. Whilst the IT technician had fumbled with the connections on the terminal and given her new logon details she thought longingly of Shaun back home in Sanctuary Hills. The technician finally finished whatever he was doing. She hadn't recognised him, he was a fresh faced young man who at least smiled at her and tried to make small talk. His was the first and only friendly face that she encountered that first morning back. 

By the time Friday afternoon arrived her heart was so heavy it was a wonder she could manage the frequent procrastinating trips she made to the bathroom. She'd hoped she'd be able to leave early but the pile of work on her desk never seemed to get any smaller. She was looking forward to a weekend away from this corporate hell, where the fuggy, recycled air gave her headaches. The little strip of blue sky she could see through the tinted office window called to her, beseeching her to step outside and enjoy the last of the sunshine before winter came. 

She dragged one of the heavy legal documents onto her desk. The tiny writing sparkled and danced across the page and she fiddled with her spectacles. She tried to muster the wherewithal to give two shits about the petty squabbles of two grudge-bearing dickheads over property boundaries. Fuck it. If she left all this until Monday it wouldn't be the end of the world...


	2. Run Away

26 October 2288

Sanctuary Hills

Nora sat by the fire, wrapping her coat around her tightly. She would never get used to the cold. She'd had to toughen up, but sometimes on evenings like this the icy cold wind sought out her exposed skin savagely however close to the fire she sat. MacCready saw Nora shivering and plonked himself on the bench beside her. His arm coiled tightly round her shoulder and drew her closer. He chafed her stiff cold hands between his own much larger hands, and she threw him a look of silent gratitude. 

MacCready cleared his throat, and took the opportunity offered by their physical proximity to try and break through Nora's despair. 

'You can't give up hope now. All we have to do is build this teleporter thing... Sturges has it under control. It's nearly built. And then we can finally find Shaun.' MacCready convincingly faked an optimism that he didn't really feel. 

Nora found it hard to muster enthusiasm for the teleporter. She didn't even know _what_ she wanted Everything back to how it had been before the bombs? Endless hours behind a desk. Window, tiny blue strip of sky. Paperwork. Routine. Boredom. Nate. Nate was gone, Shaun was a ghost. The only thing that made sense in her life now was MacCready. She couldn't even compare, knew she shouldn't compare. It was an exercise in futility. Like comparing fire and water... MacCready was life and death. Her companion 24 hours a day. Her saviour and her friend. Her life before the vault had been... safe, cosy, _nice_. All adjectives that no longer applied in this world. When she'd awoken from her cryogenic sleep she had felt as if she was in a dream, or more accurately a nightmare and that made it easier to deal with than accepting her surroundings as brutal reality. Now memories of her life before the vault were fading, spinning away from her, wisps and ribbons of a former time, only recalled in snatches and flashes, triggered by random events, smells or noises. Sometimes she didn't even believe Nate _was_ dead even though she'd seen him die with her own eyes. She'd never had to deal with undertakers, solicitors, wills, grieving relatives. All the trappings of a civilised death. There had been no funeral, no concerned neighbours bringing around casseroles. No time to grieve. 

MacCready had told her that he'd wished he'd died with Lucy in that feral ridden subway station. Oh, she could empathise with that. How many times had she wished that she had been the one who carried Shaun into the cryogenic chamber instead of Nate? That she'd been the one to be shot and it would have fallen on to Nate's broad shoulders to find Shaun and deal with this whole shitfest. 

The manner in which Lucy had died haunted Nora. When she looked into MacCready's bloodshot and tired blue eyes she felt she was looking for the echo of it. Nate's death had been quick and inside her cryogenic chamber it was almost like _not_ seeing it, like the detachment of watching a movie. A helpless spectator merely, so no one could ever look at her with accusations in their eyes. _You could have done more._ But to be part of the struggle - the noises, the smells, the screaming. To see the one you love being reduced to a pile of bodily fluids, bones and sinews? To not be able to go back, or get any closure? To just leave her behind? Then to have to live everyday in a haze of 'what ifs' and self recriminations. All this while trying to care for a baby. Duncan would have needed feeding and care. She knew from experience how hard that was, even in her clean pre-war house, safe and solid with Codsworth and Nate it had been hard. Yet MacCready had somehow managed. No wonder he'd been reluctant to talk about it. 

Her thoughts returned to the monstrous teleporter _what if it actually worked?_. What could she do, one person, against the might of the all powerful Institute? Kellogg had said that Shaun was happy, looked after by the Institute. Why would he lie? Maybe it was better if she just exited stage left and got the hell out of here. She had been over this thought process so many times, asked MacCready the question she was about to ask so many times... but leaning on him was so much easier than trying to be brave.

'Let's just go to the Capital Wasteland and start again. You, me and Duncan. I just can't... do ..it here anymore... it's too much. I want to go somewhere where no-one will expect anything of me. Where I can just exist, without carrying the burden of other peoples' hopes and fears. Please Mac, please.. ' Nora beseeched MacCready, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. 

MacCready was so tempted to agree to her request. So very deeply tempted, but he knew the day would eventually come when Nora would be ready to face up to what had happened. She couldn't keep Shaun and Nate bottled up forever. Besides, they were so close to finding Shaun now he could almost taste it. If he acceded to her they would regret it in the future. He had to be strong. For both of them. He'd left the Capital Wasteland for a reason after all. 

'No, I've already told you before, it's not an option. You need to start facing up to things and stop living in denial, ' MacCready prepared himself for the fallout from his straight talking.

Nora suppressed a sardonic snort of laughter. _He was a fine one to talk about living in denial..._ 'Denial? That's a river in Africa...' 

MacCready sighed. Nora's exceedingly lame joke, bitter tone of voice and shrug indicated that the topic was closed. Well, at least he'd tried. She needed to snap out of it. And fast. He knew she was frustrated. He was too. Every time they thought they were closer to finding Shaun more obstacles would appear. Nora's attitude wasn't helping. She was in danger of alienating all her friends with her sarcastic comments and general air of belligerent hostility. There was only room for one arrogant asshole in their relationship and he'd already filled the position. She was _supposed_ to be the nice one. Now people were approaching him first to gauge Nora's mood and asking him to smooth things over on their behalf before they even dared to speak to her. Diplomacy was not a role he was cut out for but he did his best. 

'As long as we stick together nothing can stop us, Nora...' MacCready knew mere words were probably not enough to bring Nora out of her melancholic state but he could try. 

'How do you do it Mac? How do you cope every day...?'

'What do you mean?'

'Cope with Lucy's death, with being so far from Duncan?' 

'What else can I do, Nora? It's that or give up... And I'll be honest with you, I've been tempted. But I have to keep on... Keep thinking of Duncan. Looking forward... ' 

She nestled into his shoulder, and closed her eyes. 'It will be all right won't it? This time next year we'll be a family,'

He stroked her cheek, 'Sure we will, one big happy family!'


	3. Monstrosity

MacCready woke early the next morning. Nora was still asleep so he went out to the porch of the little half-wrecked house they used at Sanctuary Hills. He busied himself with checking and cleaning his inventory. Life in the settlement was a pleasant change from life on the road, for a short time anyway. A chance to experience the relaxing humdrum of the mundane before the next adventure out in the Commonwealth. 

Nora woke a few moments after MacCready but took her time to get ready, enjoying the luxury of a roof over her head, however humble. She sat roughly brushing the knots from her frazzled hair. It was wrecked, dry and knotted, but she was happy to still be in possession of it at all after the trips to the Glowing Sea and the radiation exposure. Having teased the worst of the tangles out she scraped her hair back into a rough ponytail and wandered out into the harsh daylight. It was a crisp cold day and the sun was melting away the light covering of frost that tipped the scrubby grass and trees. She saw MacCready on the verandah and gave him a glancing kiss before setting off on a stroll around the settlement. 

She found herself drawn to the monstrosity that had been taking shape on the flat concrete foundations that were all that remained of one of the houses. The noise of the multiple electrical generators was an unpleasant reminder that the teleporter was almost ready to be used. Crackling bolts of blue electrical energy played around the top of the structure and made her hair crackle with static just from standing within the vicinity. It was hard to believe that this _thing_ crafted from old junk would be capable of anything useful let alone teleportation. She had every faith in Sturges, if anyone could make magic from that old scrap they'd gathered he could. _Unfortunately._ As she peered into the bright sunlight, her eyes adjusted and she saw the silhouette of Sturges, his gait and tall quiff making him instantly recognisable. Nora felt her stomach knot. By the way he was walking, almost bouncing, she could tell he had some good news to impart. If he'd finished the teleporter, then she'd have to use it. The honest truth was, she'd been hoping that it would be beyond Sturges' skill level, or at the very least he would take more time making it.

'Well, I think it's ready to go..' Sturges flicked a couple of switches and stood back from the console. 

'Shouldn't we test it first?' Nora was still angling for ways to postpone the inevitable.

'There's no way to test it without jacking into the Institutes signal. And as soon as we do that we've used our one and only chance,' Sturges shrugged apologetically.

'I'll go and tell MacCready and we can get ready..' Nora turned on her heel to leave. 

Sturges looked at Nora with compassion in his eyes...'General, you don't understand... only one person can go.... There's no way both of you can go. It's kind of a one shot ride. We get one chance, for one person.'

Nora listened intently to Sturges, her brain processing the information reluctantly. She looked into the mechanic's concerned eyes and tried to prevent from breaking down in front of him...'Oh... shit...'


	4. Misty

Nora frantically looked for MacCready around the settlement. It didn't take long before she found him, still sitting on the steps of their house, cleaning his rifle, smoking his habitual cigarette.

He looked up into Nora's stricken face. It was clear that something was very, very wrong. He stood up and stubbed his cigarette out. 'Nora? What's the matter?'

She collapsed into his arms, mumbling incoherently.

MacCready patted her on the back, making soothing noises as she gulped for air and hot tears flooded from her eyes. 'Nora...?' Moments passed and still she didn't respond to him.

She felt the soft familiar warmth of his scarf against her cheek. The smell of him filled her nostrils, soothing her but inflaming her at the same time. She shut her eyes tight and inhaled more deeply, burying her head into his scarf and neck. 

'Nora?' MacCready questioned her again, his hand moving up and down her back resisting the temptation to grope her ass as he tried to remain focused on her distress rather than her physical proximity. 

Nora lifted her head and meshed her lips against MacCready's, stifling his questions and seeking his tongue with her own. 

_Ok, so I guess it's all right to grope her ass now_ MacCready gave up his questioning and gave into his baser instincts. His hands kneaded her ass through the rough fabric of her trousers. 

Nora managed to steer the pair of them into the house, whilst still engaged in their kiss. They entered the hallway clumsily, banging into the doorway and knocking pictures and knick knacks off the walls as they went. 

Nora broke off their kiss to mumble 'I need you, now...'

MacCready felt a warm flush of arousal, it had been a while since they'd needed each other urgently like this. So much had passed between them that most of the time sex was more than a casual act between them, and was usually a more drawn out, emotionally draining exercise. 

In the small corridor MacCready pushed Nora against the wall, his hands fumbling under her jumper until they encased her breasts. She gasped at the influx of cold air against her exposed skin as the lifting of her jumper exposed her midriff. Her nipples hardened defensively against the frigid air, but MacCready's hands were warm and delicious as he fondled her. As he squeezed and flicked each engorged nipple Nora murmured her approval in his ear. She fumbled with his belt buckle, hands brushing softly over his hardened cock. The icy air played deliciously around his legs as his trousers dropped down and Nora fleetingly stroked along his length, her fingers cool and teasing. He groaned in protest as she removed her hand and turned her attention to discarding her own slacks and panties. With her pussy and legs now laid bare she returned her attentions to his cock, her hand moving smoothly over the shaft. She leaned into him, voice loud in his ear, her breath ragged and fast on his cheek 'I need you, now'. 

MacCready was more than happy to oblige. As he wrapped his arms around her Nora eased herself up and wrapped her legs around him, gripping his hips tightly. He stumbled through to the kitchen, trousers still trailing around his ankles, legs bowed under the weight. It was an accident waiting to happen and more by luck than skill MacCready managed to manoeuvre Nora so she was resting on the edge of a counter. He reached and grasped her buttocks in both hands as he took her weight then slowly eased her down onto his cock. Nora groaned and braced her arms against the counter, as MacCready thrust, urgently. God, he needed this as badly as she evidently did. She murmured encouragement, which gave way to loud guttural groaning as her breath condensed in clouds in the cold air around her. More clouds of misty air rose between them as MacCready gulped and exhaled in fast shallow breaths.

Nora's legs locked more tightly around his hips drawing him in, as deeply as she could. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms tightly around him, kissing him, soft sweet distracted kisses planted haphazardly on his face, her legs pushing and releasing him in time with his thrusts. Their still fully clothed torsos in contrast with their goosebumped lower bodies. God she never wanted it to end, never wanted to stop, never wanted to face up to reality. Let this be her only reality, her and MacCready oblivious to rest of the world. She mumbled his name as his thrusts hit a sweet spot within her, and coherent musing was lost to the pure sensations rushing through her. She moved her hand down, circling MacCready's cock with her thumb and forefinger as he filled her pussy. Her circling hand bumped against her clit as MacCready continued to thrust. Within seconds her orgasm spread through her body in warming waves and she felt the tension in MacCready as her pussy spasmed around him. She lifted her hand allowing MacCready to bury his cock more deeply in her. He thrust erratically and murmured her name against her neck as his release came. 

They stayed at the kitchen counter for a short time, spent and gasping, recovering their equilibrium. MacCready gathered his trousers back up from around his ankles and Nora scavenged around the room for her clothes. The air which had felt deliciously cool around her fevered limbs only a few moments ago now felt punishingly cold and harsh. She put her clothes back on as quickly as she could, the inescapable problems of reality rushing back in to claim her attention. 

MacCready flung himself down onto the tatty old sofa, replete with post coital satisfaction and lit a cigarette. He glanced across at Nora, patting the seat next to him. She turned to him with a face full of sadness that belied their recent happy coupling. Then he remembered the distress she'd been in before they got _diverted_. 

Nora responded to his invitation and sat down on the sofa, leaning against him snuggling her rapidly cooling hands into the crooks of his arms. 

'What was the matter with you earlier?' MacCready spoke in softened tones, wondering what it could be that had so upset Nora. 

'It's.. It's the teleporter..' Nora's voice broke and she dabbed at her eyes with an old ragged cloth.

'What? Couldn't Sturges manage? Does he need more time or materials?'

'No, you don't understand he's finished it..'

'Well that's great. Let's go and get packed and ready' MacCready was puzzled as to why this was a cause for such tearful displays but he had long ago given up trying to work out the mysteries of Nora's emotional outbursts. 

'That's the problem... _we_ can't go... It has to be just me' 

'Just you? Why the fu..?' MacCready started to fathom the reason for the outburst..

'Sturges said its just a one shot; one chance for one person. So there you have it.' 

'I'm going. You stay.' MacCready responded rapidly, each word emphasised precisely and hitting Nora in the gut like a punch as she heard it.

Nora gaped open mouthed at MacCready. 'But..Shaun's my son. I should go.'

'Fuck _should_. I owe you. I'm going to go.' 

'But why?' 

'Listen Nora. I'm going to be straight with you now so don't get on your high horse or anything - I'm worried about you. I can't stand the idea of you going there alone. Dealing with shit on your own. I'm going. If Shaun's there I guarantee he'll be coming back with me or I'll die trying' 

Nora felt overwhelmed 'I.. I just don't know ' 

Nora spent the rest of the day feeling conflicted. It was perfectly simple. She should go to the institute, not MacCready. On the other hand, MacCready was so sure it was a good idea and she was so used to leaning on him that the temptation to let him take the lead was unbearable. But Shaun was _her_ son. Her son; her problem. However many times she tried to argue the point with MacCready it was futile. He was absolutely adamant that he was going. He spent the day preparing and packing his kit, checking it all once, twice and thrice over. After much debate Nora finally gave up trying to change his mind and helped him check and pack the kit. Once they were both happy that every eventuality had been catered for the kit bag was put safely out of harm's way. Nora went to speak to Sturges to make sure the teleporter was ready and help him with final checks. 

As Nora left the house to track down Sturges, MacCready lay back on the sofa and lit a cigarette. He could let his mask slip for a few moments. He was shit scared. Really, really shit scared. He spent his whole life acting one way whilst hiding what he really felt, and it was exhausting. Life had been good again since he'd let Nora under his skin and into the very exclusive circle of people he loved and trusted. It had been wonderful to not be on his own anymore. He was having to conceal his fear and dread from her, knowing any sign of weakness would kick the whole discussion off again. There was nothing that she could do or say to sway him from his purpose, but life was easier this way. He was going to repay his debts to her once and for all with this grand gesture. 

Maybe he should just head straight over to Nora and Sturges _insist_ they let him go right now. Get it over with. He'd already had this conversation with Nora but she had been very insistent that he needed a good night's sleep before he set off. He doubted that he'd be able to sleep at all but he appreciated that she needed this night with him to say all she needed to say and let her emotions run wild. He grinned to himself in affectionate recognition of Nora's foibles. Christ, he'd rather face the Institute than emotional outbursts tonight but he'd let her do whatever she needed to do if it helped her cope. 

The Institute. Even the name was intimidating- the Commonwealth boogie man. He had no idea what he was letting himself in for, but what other option was there? Nora was a powder keg, a disaster area. Ok, so was he, but his demons were at least largely under control. Nora would crumple without him there to bolster her. No point pretending otherwise. She leant on him. Heavily. Drawing confidence from him like a bucket drawing water from a well. He was used to the other kids in Little Lamplight relying on him when he was growing up, if she needed to borrow some confidence and bravado from him he could willingly provide it. _All part of the service._ Nora might not believe in herself, but her actions spoke louder than any words could. All the things she'd done for him and countless others testified to a kind, generous, courageous soul. So what if she complained bitterly at times about her responsibilities and bucked against the yoke around her neck? That would remain just between the two of them.


	5. Plans

Nora felt the day was racing away from her. Every second was spent in an agony of indecision and guilt. She should be going to the Institute not MacCready. While she chatted with Sturges she didn't see fit to correct his assumption that it would be her teleporting into the Institute. She dreaded admitting her cowardice and seeing it reflected back at her in Sturges' eyes. Nora kept busy, checking the generators that powered the teleporter far more times than was necessary, even when allowing for the fact they weren't the most reliable of equipment, given their origins from scrap. 

Late in the afternoon a hasty meeting was called between those concerned with the teleporter. That was when Nora finally told Sturges and Preston about MacCready's plan to go in her place. She was both surprised and a little shocked when far from calling her out on her cowardice they accepted the plan. In fact, they didn't just accept it they nodded appreciatively and congratulated MacCready on his initiative. 

Nora felt little prickles of deflated ego at this latest development. So, it wasn't just MacCready that deemed her incapable of doing anything on her own. Sturges and Preston were obviously doubtful of her abilities too. _So, you think I'm good enough to do all the donkey work but not the important stuff_ , a little jealous gremlin of contrariness stirred in Nora's thoughts. Seeing MacCready trying to hide his obvious pleasure at the novelty of being held in high regard by Preston and Sturges, she felt a warm glow of pride. She quashed her gremlin, this was MacCready's time to shine. At last, the rest of the world was getting to see why she held him in such high regard.

The meeting and preparations eventually concluded, with everyone agreeing to reconvene at dawn to fire up the teleporter and launch MacCready to the Institute. 

Food was eaten, small talk made, 'good nights' were said. The evening proceeded like countless others spent at Sanctuary Hills. Throughout it all Nora somehow managed to maintain her composure. As she entered the bedroom she shared with MacCready she flung herself down onto the bed and crawled under the yao guai skin they used for warmth now the autumn chill had set in. She lay in the warm cosiness listening for MacCready's clumping step. Seconds later she heard the reassuring sound of heavy steel toe capped boots on concrete floor and peered into the guttering candlelight to see MacCready entering the room. He sat down on the end of the bed, to remove his boots. 

Nora shifted in the bed to warm MacCready's side before he got in. 'Are you OK Mac?' A silly question, _of course he wasn't fucking ok_ but she'd never been good at handling situations like this at the best of times. Whatever happened she was determined not to cry. 

MacCready bit back his words of sarcasm. Under normal circumstances Norma's silly question would have been too tempting not to reply to with a smart arse comment but there was a time and a place for banter and this definitely wasn't it. This could be their last night together. There. He'd thought the unthinkable, except it wasn't strictly _unthinkable_ in the real sense of the word because he'd been thinking about it all damn day. 

He removed his clothes and folded them into a neat pile. 'Shall I put the candles out or leave them to burn down?'

'Just leave them' Nora rolled back to her side of the bed and he took his place next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and caressed his sparsely haired chest. 'I love you...' 

'I know... But I bet I love you more!' He grinned, the teeth he was so self conscious about displayed in that unguarded smile he only felt relaxed enough to give to those who had earned it. 

Nora laughed despite herself. Why was everything a competition with him? 'Just promise you'll come back to me...'

He brushed her hair from her face and kissed her so tenderly it was almost like kissing a stranger. 'You don't get rid of me that easy... I'll be back in time for tea, well either me or a synth replacement of me... '

Nora's eyes opened wide in horror. She hadn't even thought of that possibility. 

'Oh for chrissakes Nora it was supposed to be a joke. Maybe not in the best of taste I suppose...' MacCready cursed himself for planting the idea in Nora's mind. He resumed his soft and gentle kisses. He was not in the mood for sexual athletics and he hoped Nora felt the same. He didn't want any pressure on him to perform tonight of all nights. He needed comfort and sleep. 

Nora lay in MacCready's arms, responding to his tender caresses in kind. She wanted him to be fully rested ready for his big day tomorrow so she put her energy into soft stroking and gentle fluttering kisses, feeling the tension drain from his body as she fondled him brought its own satisfaction. She nestled against him, the body that had once been a strange novelty now reassuringly familiar and precious to her. Only when she felt his chest rise and fall in the rhythm of sleep did she grant herself the self indulgence of allowing her tears to fall.


	6. Stramash

Dawn eventually came, the first few rays of the sun tentatively striping the central drag of Sanctuary Hills with long shadows. A few settlers had gathered by the teleporter machine eager to witness a spectacle of some sort, even if it was just a damp squib. Very few of them actually expected the device to _work_ and do what ever it was supposed to do. Even fewer of them had an idea what the purpose of the noisy monstrosity actually was. 

MacCready gathered up the back pack he and Nora had packed so carefully the day before. Well, this was it... MacCready the hero... Not a role he was accustomed to but life was strange and here he was, about to make his biggest ever step into the unknown. He silently prayed that Nora wouldn't make a big scene and that all her tears had been spent behind closed doors. Well, she was certainly getting her 100 caps worth out of him. MacCready smiled as he remembered he'd actually given her the caps back. Oh well, think of the demand he'd be in as a source of intel after he'd been to the Institute. He could pit the Brotherhood and the Railroad into a mini auction for all the information that he'd have, he'd make a massive amount of caps out of this. MacCready smiled to himself, he didn't really care that much about the caps at this moment in time, but hey, it didn't hurt to have _plans_. 

Sturges positioned himself at the control panel of the teleporter. 'You sure about this buddy?' he asked MacCready

'Are _you_?' MacCready gesticulated at the snaking mass of wires and detritus around the various parts of the machine.

Nora stood watching the whole scene playing out in front of her. This was a nightmare. She must be dreaming. She couldn't let him do this. If anything happened to him it would be all her fault. Another death racked up in the search for her son, and Duncan left without a father. There had been more than enough unnecessary deaths already. Time to end this now, time to step up to the plate. 

MacCready came over to Nora to say his goodbyes. 'See you on the other side!' he gave a cheery wave. The same self-assured swagger he'd affected at Mass Pike Interchange.

'NO'. Nora's voice rang out so loud, it even shocked her.

 _Oh, for fuck's sake,_ MacCready thought as he stopped in his tracks, _What does she want now?_

'I can't let you do this Mac, I'm going...' Nora reached out and started to remove the backpack from MacCready's shoulders.

'What the....?' MacCready protested, his hands clasping the straps of the backpack possessively. 'No.. it's all been decided, now just let me go...'

'No..' Nora carried on grabbing onto the straps, pulling harder now.

'Let... go...' MacCready tightened his grip on the straps refusing to relinquish them.

The settlers watched, enjoying the spectacle, as the pair proceeded to play an undignified tug-of-war with the backpack. 

Preston Garvey decided it was time to intercede. The General was being very un-General-like and turning a solemn occasion into a farce... 'General.. it's all been agreed. MacCready is going.'

Nora carried on yanking on the bag straps. 'No.. he's.. not...'

'Yes.. I .. am..' MacCready refused to back down.

Preston and Sturges stood watching, both of their mouths forming 'O' shapes as they looked on at the unedifying sight of MacCready and Nora bickering. Preston turned to Sturges 'I can't believe we're going to send either of these two clowns to the Institute!'

Sturges shrugged and replied to Preston in his laid back manner, 'Well, who else would be stupid enough to step into that...' he gestured to his contraption, 'and teleport into the Institute?'

Preston stifled a smile in spite of himself. 

Sturges continued to stand at the controls of the teleporter, waiting patiently for the drama between Nora and MacCready to play itself out.

Preston sighed as Nora and MacCready continued to argue over the bag. He could see he would have to step in and do something. He walked the few steps towards them, the watching settlers' eyes on him, wondering what drama would unfold before their hungry eyes now. 'STOP!' Preston's angry tone stopped the bickering pair in their tracks and they both turned to him, faces like guilty children, both still grasping a bag strap. 'Right, General,.... MacCready...' Preston nodded at each of them as he addressed them, 'I'm going to flip a coin and whoever calls it is going. No arguments...' Preston eyed the pair..'Do you agree?'

Nora and MacCready turned to look at each other, the ridiculousness of the situation dawning on them as they stood penitently in front of Preston. 

'I'll agree if he does..' Nora couldn't see any other way out of this stalemate.

MacCready grinned, sheepishly..'Ok... it's a deal..'

'Right, good..' Preston rummaged in his pocket for an old pre-war coin he kept amongst his other lucky talismans.  
  
'Heads....' shouted MacCready as the coin spun and sparkled in the air.

Nora glowered at him. Trust him to get in first.

Preston caught the coin and slapped it down onto the back of his hand, his other hand hiding it. 'Right, heads MacCready's going, tails the General's going. No arguments'

Nora and MacCready leaned in to see the coin as Preston's hand lifted to reveal it, glinting in the sun, tails side up. 

'Right..looks like I'm the winner...' Nora said, hefting her rifle on her shoulder. Before any more arguments could erupt she kissed MacCready, hugged Preston and stepped into the teleporter. She turned to Sturges at the control panel with a thumbs up gesture. Sturges flipped the switch and with a crackle of electrical energy and a pulse of blue lightning she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> **Any comments gratefully received***  
> My tumblr is : [thebanquosghost](http://thebanquosghost.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfic)  
> 


End file.
